Into The Fire
by mystery writer5775
Summary: AU cross over fic, and yes it’s mainly centered around Avatar but it felt more reasonable to put it on DP. before PP, Danny is taken to a world to get help from the Avatar, who everyone believes to be dead…
1. Avatar Roku

_**Line break**_

**Don't own DP or Avatar. This is going to be interesting because Danny won't meet the gang till the near end, instead he will be traveling with someone else who is looking to end the Fire Lords reign, but the thing is, how can they do that when they don't fully trust each other… Oh and also, I will not show the gang because we know what they are doing however I will have a few special characters who will fight there way to be at the invasion, including a mysterious person who I dare you guys to guess who it is, and **_**also**_** unlike my other stories I want readers opinions and input on certain parts so it's not prewritten but it shouldn't be too long…**

**Danny**

Danny sighed wearily as he floated along in the ghost zone. A ghost had dragged him in there cheerily to see him get lost. He studied his surroundings and caught some motion out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned towards the source and gasped. It was the ghost and it was trailing right towards him. This time he got a good look.

It looked like a six legged panda. It suddenly tossed him into a natural portal that closed as he passed through it "Ah hello young Phantom" some one said.

Danny quickly whirled around to see an old man "Who are you" he asked. The man bowed "I am Avatar Roku" he said. Danny nodded hesitantly "Why did your pet thing take me here" he asked.

Roku frowned as images appeared around Danny "In my world people are capable of bending the elements of water" it showed Katara "Earth" it showed Toph "Fire" it showed Zuko "And air" it showed Aang.

The image showed the nations living in peace. Danny jumped as the Fire Nations suddenly turned on the other nations. He saw a young boy run away and just weeks after his home destroyed as he was sealed in an iceberg.

Danny saw the Fire Nation conquer places over the time span of one hundred years. Suddenly it stopped as the boy in the iceberg was freed from the ice by the water bender. He watched him learn of his past and learn bending moves.

He saw him entering the Avatar state. Suddenly he jumped as the kid rose in the Avatar State and was struck down with lightning. He saw the kid fall.

Roku explained to him the importance of this image. Suddenly new images flashed before the screen of a powerful bender. He manipulated his element flawlessly.

Danny turned to Roku "Who is that" he asked. Roku gave a light yet grim smile "That man will help you meet up with the Avatar, he is seeking to end the Fire Lords reign, you will accompany him" he said.

Danny sighed "But what about Amity Park?" he asked quietly. Roku smiled "Your world and the ghost zone has been frozen until you return" he said. Danny smiled gratefully before a look of determination crossed his face "Okay" he said.

Roku smiled in appreciation "And one more thing" he said. Danny looked at him carefully "Yes?" he asked. Roku showed him Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Aang side by side "With your abilities you are able to choose two bending powers, but choose wisely because it will eventually shape your personality" he said.

Danny looked at each of them "I think I choose…"

_**Line break**_

**now lets see if anyone can guess what bending skills Danny choose. You find out one really quickly but the other remains hidden for quite some time. And also see if you can figure out who this man is, it should be interesting...**


	2. An Alliance

**Don't own DP or ATLA. And yes i realize this chapter is short but the next one i promise is longer and i will start adding in other points of view in with it as five characters from ATLA enter the story along with one mystery person who is the sole purpose of my not prewriting this...**

**Now for the poeple who got the guessing right, Hordak's Pupil and Magnus1111 were both correct in water being one of the elements, and Devil-speaker was correct in air being the second, congrats on the guessing though it's kinda strange no one got it right...**

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Roku frowned in puzzlement "Interesting combination" he said as he gave Danny the skills and memory needed to use those two bending skills. Danny smiled and Roku changed his clothes to help him fit in.

he was now wearing maroon pants with a maroon silk top, along with a flowing yet sturdy maroon silk cape and a fire symbol on the front and a small wooden staff.

Danny closely studied the symbol "What's this for?" he asked. Roku smiled "It will help you fit in, now lets take you your ally" he said. Danny felt the familiar sensation of teleporting before they landed in an alley of a giant city.

Danny quickly looked at himself and noticed he was human. Suddenly Roku vanished and Danny saw the man from the vision come closer. Nervously he braced himself and closed his eyes with a deep breath.

When he opened them however the man was gone. In surprise Danny looked around, not seeing him any where. Suddenly he felt a knife to the back of his throat "What are you doing in an earth kingdom town" a voice asked quietly.

Danny swallowed hard "Please I am trying to find someone who can help me, he's a powerful fire bender, I just saw him but lost track of him" he said slowly. Danny felt the knife push harder against his throat.

Danny slowly took a deep breath before jerking forward and ducking while turning. He also bended some water from a nearby bucket into a dagger and whirled to face his opponent. He looked cautiously when he saw a man in a haunting blue mask "Wait, you're a water bender?" he asked.

His two swords dropped to the ground as Danny nodded "Yes and I need to find the Avatar and seek his help" he said. The man slowly removed is mask, with part of his side turned away.

Danny gasped "You're the guy I was looking for, Avatar Roku told me you would be able to help me to take down the Fire Lord!" he said, a little loud. The man quickly moved forward and grabbed Danny's mouth. Danny struggled as he carried him deeper into the ally.

The man looked around nervously "It isn't safe to talk about that in the open, and if your taking him down I would like to join, but if you are searching for the Avatar then you had better find someone else to help you because he's dead" he said.

Danny thought hard on this "Roku said he is alive, desperately injured but he will survive" he said. The man turned a startled look towards Danny, finally revealing his full face. Danny gasped as he saw a scar covering the whole left side "The Avatar's alive?" he asked quietly.

Danny nodded "Yes, but what happened to you" he asked quietly. The man looked away "My father did this to me" he said quietly.

Danny looked to the ground "If it's any consolation I can _slightly _relate, my dad thinks I'm evil, just he doesn't know it's me and that I'm actually on the good side" he said.

The man shook his head "No one could fully relate, nobody realizes how evil my father is, he has kept the war going and destroyed thousands of lives" he said.

Danny looked to the side "Well it's up to you what happens to him after we take down you know who" he said. The man frowned "A life time of prison would be the nicest thing I could grant him" he said. Danny nodded and help out his hand "By the way, my names Danny" he said.

The man held out his own hand "Zuko" he said as they shook hands.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Don't own ATLA or DP. Now like i said it is longer and now six other characters are joining the story, will they join together? Who knows, what's there purpose? even i don't know yet...**

**I also have a new contest, see if anyone can guess the mysterious person, as of chapter five i will begin nameing awards for correst guesses, have fun!**

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Danny followed silently behind Zuko as they snuck out of the city. He seemed to notice people seemed afraid of him. Danny jumped as a young girl came up to them looking sad and hurt "How could you do this Zuko" she asked.

Danny frowned in puzzlement "Look Jin, let us pass or I will alert Princess Azula of your antics" he said. Jin looked taken aback before glaring "You're a monster" she whispered before running off. Danny raised an eyebrow as Zuko opened his mouth to say something "I don't even want to know" he said.

Zuko nodded silently before they completed their trek through the city. After a day of traveling in the shadows of the city Danny followed Zuko to a small cave. Nervously he followed him into the darkness.

Without thinking both lit lights in their hands, Zuko's fire and Danny's ghost powers. Immediately he distinguished his powers as Zuko turned around "What was that?" he asked.

Danny shrugged nervously "What was what, I didn't see anything" he said before rubbing the back of his neck.

Zuko watched him carefully before continuing. Suddenly they emerged in a crystal tunnel that had crystals lining the top. Danny gasped as Zuko extinguished his fire.

Quickly he led the way though the tunnels "Where does this lead?" Danny asked cautiously. Zuko turned to him "Out of the city, from there we will travel to the fire nation and eventually to the capitol" he said. Danny nodded warily, he was defiantly going to keep an eye on this so called 'ally' as Roku put it.

In silence they continued their trek through the tunnels till they emerged in the darkness of night. They were in a desert area with no cover. Zuko turned to Danny "How good are you at stealth" he asked.

Danny smirked "So good even you probably won't be able to see me" he said lightly. Zuko nodded and quietly slinked off into the night while Danny floated invisibly behind him. Danny smiled at his tactic, he couldn't be seen nor heard.

Quietly they slinked through the desert until they reached the edge of a small wooded area. Danny became visible as they snuck through the trees.

Finally they stopped and Zuko turned to Danny "I admit your skills in stealth are pretty good, but I'm afraid for tonight we can't light a fire so I hope you don't mind the cold" he said.

Danny cocked his head "Why would we need to worry, nobody would notice my disappearance and I'm sure you did a great job of hiding who you are" he said.

Zuko turned away "We just can't" he said before laying down. Warily Danny followed his lead, not taking his eyes off of him.

_**Line break**_

**Jin**

Jin angrily stormed into her house, tears in the corners of her eyes "I'll show him, I'll show all of those lousy fire benders" she said. Quickly she went through her small home and grabbed a small travel pack with clothes and a flier.

Then she halted. She went hesitantly to a small chest and opened it. Inside was a dagger that she slowly lifted up. It was very unique and the blade was not made of metal, instead it was made of the crystals from the very crystal catacombs beneath her feet.

To any non earth bender the dagger was sharp enough to cut through any metal. Then she reached lower into the chest and pulled out a sword in the same material. Each of these two weapons were even more beautiful because the handles were also made of the crystal, only the dark shaded ones.

She treasured these two possessions beyond anything else because her father had made them specifically for her. She then dug out some small yet light weight crystal armor that fit under her clothes and didn't hinder or weigh her down in the slightest.

Finally she put a small crystal headband that was almost invisible along with two small crystal bracelets for each wrist. Finally she walked over to a small hatch and opened it.

It lead into a dark underground secret passage, leading all the way into the catacombs themselves. She grinned as her crystal armor and weaponry lit the way for her to continue…

_**Line break**_

**Suki**

Suki warily climbed the steep hill to over look the next valley. She had been wandering around with nothing to do for days, trying to find any civilization. She had woken up around a day after Azula's attack, and the other warriors were no where in sight.

Determined Suki traveled towards the one place to see Sokka, the one she cared for, and help Aang. Finally she reached the top of the hill and finally beheld the harbor where she would be forced to steal a ship, to meet the Avatar, for the Day of Black Sun…

_**Line break**_

**Mystery person…**

She silently watched as the two young boys snuck out of the city. She followed silently, keeping her distance. She would follow them because she knew they would need her.

Clockwork told her she would need to help them, and she will not fail…

_**Line break**_

**Iroh**

Iroh swiftly snuck out of the prison, knocking out any guards who saw him. His days as the Dragon of the West were truly paying off. He already had the information he needed, his nephew had vanished with some mysterious young man into the desert.

Iroh quietly made his way back through the hole and to the crystal catacombs to make his escape…

_**Line break**_

**Jet**

Jet groaned as he made he way out of the city, Longshot and Smellerbee at his side. Sure he was injured but that wasn't going to stop him, Aang needed help, and he wanted to make those fire benders pay…

_**Line break**_

**Haru**

Haru steely set his sights towards the horizon. News had traveled far about the Avatar's invasion plan but with him gone, and the Fire Nation expecting, they would need all the help they could get.

Determined he set one last look at the small village behind him before shouldering his pack and vanishing into the sunset.


	4. Friendship Builds

**Don't own DP or ATLA. I know, your probably all mad because Danny's part is short but like i said at first, it's more of an Avatar but i find it just **_**fits**_** more on DP because i have failed to see any cross overs on the ATLA FF.**

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Danny grinned when he heard Zuko groan at what he was making. It was some simple early morning tea to get ready for the day "Have you ever met my uncle?" he asked. Danny shook his head "The only people here I've met are you and Roku" he said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly and Danny swiftly busied himself with the tea "So how long will it take to get to the Fire Nation Capitol?" he asked. Zuko frowned "Depends on how fast we get a ship and how fast we travel" he said.

Danny nodded as he poured the tea into two cups "Want some?' he asked politely. Zuko rolled his eyes "Do I have a choice?" he asked. Danny grinned "not really" he said. Zuko winced as he took the cup. However when he drank it his eyes widened "Wow, this is nothing like my uncle's tea, that's for sure" he said.

Danny grinned as he took a drink, of course it was cold since he had been making it with no fire "So shall we get moving?' he asked. Zuko nodded and swiftly they headed on their way.

_**Line break**_

**Jin **

After nearly half an hour of walking with only the light of her armor to guide her she finally reached the beautiful catacombs. she sighed at the soft glow that was let off by all of the bright crystals that thrived.

however it looked as though it had recently become a battle field. of course the memory of the earlier fight rang through her mind, she had seen the Avatar be killed though nobody knew she was watching.

_**flashback**_

_Jin sat on a small crystal shaped like a chair. She was reading a small book about love and freedom. suddenly she heard footsteps and ducked behind the crystal using reflexes she had gained by training in that very chamber with her sword. _

_two people ran out and her breath caught as she recognized the Avatar "We have to find Sokka and Toph" the girl by him shouted. Jin withheld the urge to shout as a blast of blue fire shot at the Avatar. A girl walked in and the three launched into a short two way battle, quickly over coming the new comer. _

_Suddenly Jin squinted as a blast of fire exploded between the groups. her breath caught in delight as Lee walked forward, looking to fight the evil girl. Suddenly Jin gasped in shock as he promptly turned on the Avatar, launching fire blasts! _

_A sob caught in jin's throat as she watched the battle unfold. Then just when the Avatar was about to launch a huge earth attack, the Dai Li appeared. Jin felt a tear slide down her cheek, these were supposed to be the protectors of Ba Sing Se! _

_They easily out numbered the Avatar and his companion. Jin suddenly caught a glimmer of hope as the Avatar created a crystal shield around him. she sighed in relief as the shield then burst open in whirl wind and the Avatar rose up, more powerful than she had ever seen. _

_Suddenly the first evil girl shot a bolt of lightning and in slow motion Jin watched it make contact with the Avatar. His companion launched herself on a wave to catch the fallen savior. Jin glared hatefully at Lee who prepared to attack. _

_Luckily, to her surprise, Mushi strangely defended them with fire bending, helping the Avatar and his companion to escape._

_**End flashback**_

Jin bowed her head in silence, word had reached her of the Avatar's death two days later, when princess Azula and Lee AKA Fire nation prince Zuko took over.

Jin felt another tear fall down her face as she studied the field, she would help with the invasion plan and destroy the Fire Nation if it was the last thing she would do. Suddenly Jin heard a noise and caught some movement out of the corner of her eye.

she turned in surprise and stared at the newcomer "What are you doing here?" she asked in fearful surprise…

_**Line break**_

**Oh, can anyone guess who this mysterious stranger is...**


	5. Realizations

**Don't own DP or ATLA. Now the next two chapters would have been startling short so i combined them, and this is where input is needed, unfortunatly i am unable to post until i get at least one guess on our mysterious person because of what i am planning to do but don't worry, i have it all planned out either way so i just need a single guess if it's not to much trouble...**

_**Line break**_

Danny trudged warily behind Zuko through the burning desert. of course it was actually near the side so there was occasional trees to grant shade. Danny carefully watched Zuko's movements, everything about him made Danny feel uneasy. Not to mention his scar, there was an ominous feeling to it.

After a while Danny went up to talk to Danny "So, what's it like where you come from?" he asked casually. Zuko stared straight ahead "I never really lived in one place for to long since I was banished from my home three years ago" he said quietly. Danny flinched "Oh, well, what's your family like?" he asked.

At this Zuko stopped completely, looking at the ground "I have a father who's evil runs deeper then the core of the sun and a sister not far behind" he said. Danny whistled "Sounds bad, so what about your mom? and you mentioned your uncle" he said.

At this Zuko smiled and continued walking "My uncle is the greatest man in my life, he knew that everyone should have a second chance, and then my mother stood up for me, even when my father didn't" he said. Danny frowned as they continued "Then why do you refer to him as your dad? As far as I can tell he may be your parent but your uncle sounds like more of a father who would actually care for you" he said.

Zuko stopped looking blank. Danny looked at him in slight concern "Never mind, if it's that bad then forget I said anything" he said quickly. swiftly Danny turned and continued on, Zuko following close behind. what Danny didn't see though was the small smile of realization that lit Zuko's face as he walked…

_**line break**_

**Suki**

Suki quietly snuck past the guards that night. She grinned when she saw them in Fire Nation uniforms, now she didn't feel near as bad about thievery. quietly she snuck through the alleys before arriving at a small clothes shop. She broke the back lock which was a weak chain.

she slipped in and went to the clothes wracks. she grabbed a few small articles of clothing before changing. Once done she looked in the mirror at herself, she truly wanted to keep her Kyoshi uniform but it would stand out and be all to noticeable where she was headed.

She now wore a dark maroon tank top with long dark brown pants. Then she went and put a brown necklace with a ruby fire symbol on it. and to top the outfit she had a golden headband to hold back her hair.

**(AN: It's my own special blend between katara and Toph's Fire Nation outfit along with a Fire Nation version of Katara's mothers necklace)**

Suki sighed before sneaking out once more. but she needed to wait before she could get a ship. swiftly she headed back into the dense woods to hide, at the base of that tall hill that for now, posed as a symbol of peace and unity, withheld above the war…

_**line break**_

**Zuko**

Zuko carefully watched the energetic teen. True some of his questions were a bit personal but all in all, he was pretty smart for so young. He almost reminded him of Uncle Iroh, especially how he made that strange and, even strangely, good tea. Of course when ever Zuko asked where he learned how to make it he would look sadly into the distance.

Danny seemed really strange and mysterious to him, he tried to remain secret about his past, only giving vague answers. One time Zuko had even had the curiosity to ask what nation he came from, of course though Danny just shrugged.

Not to mention he has such powerful bending. He had not even seen the water bending girl and the Avatar do such moves as he could do. Of course he tried to avoid some of them, like taking water from surrounding plants. of course he could do this really cool move that Zuko respected plenty in the desert.

taking the water from the air. Not to mention when Danny asked him why he considered Ozai his father, what he said was true, Iroh was more my father than Ozai had ever been. Zuko looked over at Danny again who was just setting up for bed.

Zuko silently looked up at the stars and a single though crossed his mind, he was the son of Ursa and Iroh, the two greatest people in his life, before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**line break**_

**Mysterious person, and if anyone can guess who this is, then I will replace the name to add more depth, and if you can't get it then I will reveal one more thing about her with each time she appears, good luck because when the name is revealed she will be revealed to Danny and Zuko! however if you guys don't get it she will be revealed by time the invasion comes around…**

**And sorry Dannyluvr58, it is neither Sam, nor Valerie.**

She silently watched the two from the trees, a glowing aura circling around her as each of the two teens fell into peaceful slumber. She smiled in relief, neither of the two ever slept good anymore. Zuko was constantly plagued with dreams of Ozai and the terror forced upon him.

While Danny was plagued with worry about the safety of his home. Quietly she sighed and looked up at the moon "Yue, Clockwork, I know you both can hear me, please help these two to solve their disputes" she whispered.

She smiled as a slight breeze then wound through the trees, lightly playing with her hair. She smiled again and looked down at the two boys "You two will do great things" she whispered…


	6. Coming Together

**Don't own ATLA or DP. First off, congrats to danny-dani and Devil-speaker for both guessing correctly on our mysterious stalker. Now watch as the Mysterious yet energetic Danielle enters the story...**

_**line break**_

**Danny**

Danny woke up at the break of dawn and was surprised to see Zuko already up, staring out towards the sun, deep in thought. quietly he walked over and joined, feeling the heat and warmth take place inside his body. besides him Zuko sighed "Do you think we'll meet up with the Avatar?" he asked quietly.

Danny shrugged "If anything we'll see them during the solar eclipse, if we can make it" he said. Zuko looked towards the sun "I will personally make sure we make it in time" he said. Both boys looked determined out towards the startling sight, full of mystery and beauty.

Suddenly Danny stood up "We had better start walking, we're still in the Earth Kingdom and need to cross a whole ocean to our destination" he said. Zuko looked startled before nodding determinedly. Quickly they both headed out into the rising sun.

Five minutes later Zuko then spotted familiar surroundings and a small smile lit on his face "We're close to the ocean" he said. Danny looked in puzzlement at him as they came to a tall hill "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Zuko looked at the top of the hill "I've traveled here before, on the other side is a fire nation colony" he said. Danny nodded and both ran up the obnoxiously steep hill. once at the top Danny gasped at the sight. the town was quiet and peaceful with the ocean just beyond that, waves gently rocking against the shore in the gentle breeze.

Danny breathed in the fresh air and sat down. he carefully studied this side of the hill before looking up at Zuko "Race you down" he said before getting on his side and rolling down hill. Zuko stared after him in surprise for a moment before quickly chasing after.

Danny felt the grass sway under him as he childishly rolled down hill "Look out!" Zuko shouted. Danny tried to see ahead of him and steer out of the way, unfortunately the tree was pretty unavoidable. Danny crashed into it and the breath instantly left him.

he lay there trying to get his breath back as Zuko stumbled clumsily down the hill "Are you crazy!" he shouted angrily. Danny grinned sheepishly as he stumbled to his feet "What can I say, I never did fully grow up" he said. suddenly Zuko's eyes widened as a dagger pushed against his throat "Don't move or I kill you" a woman whispered behind him.

_**line break**_

**Haru**

Haru slowly made his way along the coast, he was heading towards a small Fire Nation colony. He had plans to stow away on a ship and travel to the Fire Nation capitol in secret.

As he neared the town he headed to follow in the woods, but before reaching there he stopped to rest by a large hill where he saw a Fire Nation girl holding a young boy hostage with the other one watching helplessly.

briefly haru identified them as Fire Nation and had a slight fight with his inner conscience before deciding what to do.

_**Line break**_

**and I admit there is some OOC in this chapter but hey, it's war, what can you do…**

**Zuko**

Zuko froze as the girl pressed a knife against Danny's throat, which seemed to happen a lot around him. To Zuko she seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't place her face. Danny seemed nervous about something "Now, you are to do what I say and if you do not alert the authorities about me then nobody gets hurt" she whispered.

Danny gulped and exchanged glances with Zuko "Does this by any chance involve us sneaking you into that Fire Nation colony?" he asked. Zuko watched cautiously as the girl frowned "Smart, maybe to smart" she said. Danny suddenly took a small step to do the same move he had pulled on me when he held him captive.

Before he could do anything though a green blast shot out from over head and hit the girl, blasting her into the tree, unfortunately the dagger she had went flying out of her hands, grazing Danny's arm deeply.

quickly Zuko rushed forward to catch him as he fell to his knees. however instead of using his water bending to heal himself he looked up towards their savior and gasped "Danielle!?" he asked.


	7. Danielle

_**Line break**_

**Danielle**

Danielle glared angrily at Danny "Don't lecture me just heal yourself before you bleed to death!" she lectured. Danny chuckled "First off, that sounded way to much like Sam, second, I'm not going to bleed to death" he said lightly.

Danielle rolled her eyes "Just do it" she muttered. Danny in turn rolled his eyes and bended the water out of his pouch and around his hand. Danielle smirked when he winced, while healing himself. behind him the girl gasped "You mean your not Fire Nation!?" she asked in shock, dismay, and self regret.

Danny and Zuko exchanged looks while Danielle shuffled her feet. (Yes she is in human form and stable) They each took a deep breath "Define Fire Nation" they all said at the same time. The girl raised an eyebrow "You know, live in the Fire Nation, fire bend, anything" she said.

Again they glanced at each other "yes/no/maybe" Zuko/Danny/Danielle said in unison. The girl folded her arms "Are you with or against the past Avatar's plan for taking down the Fire Nation?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Danny smiled and Danielle watched Zuko's face curiously as he winced in guilt "Yes we are trying to find help from the _current_ Avatar Aang while going to help him in the invasion" he said. The girl raised an eyebrow "Avatar Aang is dead, the Fire Nation prince killed him" she said.

Again Danielle studied Zuko closely as he winced "The Fire nation prince didn't kill Aang, one he is still alive and in hiding, heading towards the fire Nation Capitol, and two it was the Princess who shot the deadly blow" he said.

Both Danielle and the girl looked curiously at him "How do you know so much, you act as though you were there" she said. Zuko stiffened. suddenly the girl gasped "Wait a minute, I recognize you! You _are _the Fire Nation Prince!" she said in horror.

Danielle took a step back in shock, _this_ was who Clockwork and Yue told her to _protect_ along with Danny!? Danny calmly stepped between Zuko and the enraged girls "Look, even though I had no idea he was the Prince, believe me when I tell you guys he wants to help Aang" he said.

The girl looked at him suspiciously "And who are you?" she asked. Danny shuffled his feet "I'm not exactly from around here, the previous Avatar sent me" he said quietly. the girl gasped "Avatar Roku sent you?" she asked.

Danny was about to nod when Danielle saw some one out of the corner of her eye sneaking up to the group through the trees. Danielle grinned and did a small motion for Danny to look. She wasn't completely sure he saw but as sure as she could be.

_**line break**_

**Jet**

The three stopped at the mouth of the Crystal Catacombs to rest. The only good thing was they were out of sight of the city but still findable "Jet, maybe we should go inside and rest, maybe travel a bit inside so we don't get caught" Smellerbee reasoned.

Jet hesitated, his mind arguing between reason and rashness. finally the reason won and they headed into the cave. For a while it was dark and mysterious but they came to a chamber up ahead soon enough. Suddenly they caught sight of two two figures up ahead "What are you doing here" The girl asked in fearful surprise.

Jet's eyes widened in rage as he saw Mushi walk up to the girl "I am fleeing from Princess Azula, I wish to find the Avatar and join him to take down the Fire Lord" he said. Jet rolled his eyes "Sure he does" he muttered.

The girl looked thoughtful before gathering an exited look on her face "That's why you helped the Avatar, correct, I did see you stand up to everyone, your nephew and niece, _and_ the Dai Li, unfortunately you were to late, the Avatar is dead" she said sadly.

Jet seemed slightly taken back. However Mushi shook his head "I do not believe the Avatar is dead, my nephew has left on a trip to redeem himself and help Aang with another person sent by Roku himself" he said. All the other four seemed startled. Slowly Jet stepped out of hiding "So Aang's okay, he really is alive?" he asked quietly.

_**Line break**_


	8. No Longer Enemies, But Friends

**Don't own DP or AVTLA and we have now simplified this into two groups and later on because of these groups i will have some small scenes of Aang's gang to add to when the groups all join to become one, if they make it in time...**

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Danny smirked as the boy crept up on the group. He seemed to aim for this mysterious girl. Slowly he crept up on her prepared to bend. Swiftly before he could do anything Danny used his air bending for the first time to launch him out of the group in between the startled people.

Well startled on different perspectives. Danni about his double bending, along with Zuko. The girl about her would be attacker. And the attacker about being caught. Danny folded his arms "You have five minutes to explain what you were doing and why an Earth Kingdom citizen was going to attack _possible _Fire Nation citizens" he demanded.

The guy's eyes got wider "Wait, you mean that none of you are Fire Nation?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes "We are trying to get to the Avatar to help him with an invasion" he said. The guys eyes widened "So am I! I ran away from home to help his friends since the Avatar was killed" he said.

Each of them sighed in unison "The Avatar isn't dead" they all said together. Suddenly Danielle raised a hand "I have an idea" she said. Danny pointed to her "What if we travel together? I mean, we're all aiming for the same purpose and destination" she said.

Zuko and Danny exchanged hesitant looks before nodding. Danny smiled determinedly before putting his hand in the middle of the group "Danny" he said. Danielle quickly caught on and put her hand on Danny's "Danielle" she said. The guys smiled "Haru" he said as he added his hand to the mix.

The girl smiled as well "Suki" she whispered. Zuko looked hesitant before adding his hand into the group "Zuko" he said quietly. Danny looked at all of them "And together we will be the greatest team ever" he said. Each of them smiled and slowly withdrew their hands "We need a name" Danielle said.

All of them looked at her "What do you mean?" Zuko asked. Danielle smiled deviously "Obviously we need a group name for the Fire Lord to be afraid of, every one has a name, Team Avatar, and even people are calling Azula and her gang Ozai's Angels" she said.

Suki nodded "She's right, but what could be a really good one" she said. Danny lowered his head "The Phantom Saviors" he whispered. The group looked at him in shock "The what?" they asked. Danny looked up, smiling "A phantom is a spirit who remains unseen even when they are really there and a savior helps people so we will help from the shadows, hence, The Phantom Saviors" he said.

Suki smiled "I like it" she said. Zuko thought for a second "It has a mysterious ring to it that shows we are helping yet it could still give the Fire Lord fear, I'm in" he said. Haru and Danielle just nodded. Danny grinned in satisfaction before setting his sights on the small town where a medium size ship was pulling in "And we have a ship, now we just need a disguise for Haru" he said quietly…

_**Line break**_

**Jin**

Jin stepped back in surprise as another figure stepped out of the shadows, however she didn't recognize him as she had Mushi "And who are you?" she asked. The boy motioned for two other people to come out "Names Jet, I'm a friend of the Avatar" he said casually before gripping his stomach. Nervously Jin ran over and helped him to sit on a rock "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Jet shrugged "He was attacked by Long Feng, leader of the Dai Li, he's still injured but he's desperate to show the world he can help" a young girl next to him said. The final member of the party stayed silent. Then Mushi came up "It's nice to see you not attacking like the last time" he said.

Jin's eyes widened "Of course! That was you who attacked the tea shop, claiming a ridiculous theory that Lee and Mushi, were…Oh I feel so stupid" she moaned. Jet shrugged "I saw Mushi heat his tea" he said. Mushi suddenly shuddered "Please, my name isn't Mushi, it's some stupid name my nephew came up with, my really name is Iroh" he said.

Jin gasped as she recognized the name "no way! _The _Dragon of the West?" she asked. Iroh nodded "Retired and on the side of good" he said. Suddenly a frown graced his wise face "However we are running short on time, a solar eclipse is coming that will leave me and the other fire benders defenseless, that will be when we strike" he said.

Jin's gasped "You mean as in a group? Traveling across the world together?" She asked. Iroh nodded with a light smile. Jin turned a slightly love struck look at Jet "I wouldn't mind" she said.

Jet shook his head "I know that we are good fighters and Iroh can defiantly fight but I have seen nothing on you but a sword, dagger, and some nice bracelets, and I am not willing to let a defenseless girl who probably can't use a sword go into a fight" he said.

Jin felt anger flare up inside "Did you just call me defenseless!?" she snarled. Jet stood up in surprise "Can you show how good you are?" he asked. Jin smiled "I can take on both your little friends at once and probably you but your hurt" she said.

Jet grinned in challenge "Alright, should we accept guys" Jet asked his two friends. Both of them nodded and in the blink of an eye the one with a bow and arrow took his bow and shot at Jin that she deflected with ease with her crystal bracelet.

Jin then noticed everyone's nervous faces as the arrow headed towards her stomach at high speed from the deflect. But to her satisfaction it simple bounced off and fell to the ground. Suddenly she heard movement behind her and in the blink of an eye she whirled around, taking her sword out as well to put it against the young girls throat as she snuck up.

The tall silent one then shot another arrow that bounced off of Jin's headband. She grinned and launched her dagger that pinned the bow to the wall with out even braking it. Jin then released the girl and retrieved her dagger "still think I'm helpless?" she asked as she tossed the bow back.

Jet shook his head, mouth open in shock "Good, now we had better go so we don't get there to late" she said as she quickly started walking towards the exit. Behind her she briefly heard Jet mutter "Wow" which brought a small smile to her face as she walked…


	9. Do You Think We Can Win?

_**Line break**_

**Don't own DP or ATLA and this is once they get into the Fire Nation and Iroh's group to the docks because who wants to hear about a boring voyage across seas that no one cares about and Iroh's group does the same that Zuko's group, unless you count Jin flirting with Jet in pathetic and pitiful ways.**

**Zuko**

Zuko nervously stepped out into the light. He had been down inside the ship dreading the moment of landing. It was only going to be for like a day before they continue through on Ship to an abandoned island Haru found on the map with surrounding cliffs.

Zuko sighed, he had always imagined going home, but never like this, not as a fugitive. He slowly approached Danielle, she had been really understanding "Nervous" she asked. Zuko sighed "I'm not sure if I'm making the right choice, I don't quite know what I'm doing any more' he said.

Danielle looked towards the approaching land "There was one time, with my 'dad' he wanted me to do something I didn't want to do, but some one pointed out that to him, I'm a mistake, a failure, and nothing but a mess he won't clean up" she said.

Zuko gave her a surprised look "Who said that" he asked angrily. Danielle smiled "That wasn't the full message, I had missed the part that the one giving the message, actually _did_ care for me, in more ways than my 'dad' ever would" she said.

Zuko's expression softened "Let me guess, Danny was the one who said that" he questioned. Danielle didn't answer, just smiled fondly out to the tropical land "Do you think we'll win?" She asked, suddenly nervous. Zuko looked at her in surprise before setting a determined look on the horizon "I think we will" he said.

Danielle shot him a nervous glance "Do you think you'll have what it takes to take down your dad?" she asked nervously. Zuko looked out towards the sea, a brief memory crossing his mind "He may be my parent but he will never be my father" he said quietly.

Danielle softly punched his shoulder "Let me guess, Danny told you that" she questioned. Zuko smiled "Yes" he whispered as they touched onto the docks.

_**Line break**_

**Jin**

Jin rolled her eyes as she walked into town. The group had personally picked her because she wasn't wanted, injured, would attract attention due to size, and actually _talked_. But they had to send someone down there, they had seen high security around the docks and needed to know why.

Slowly Jin strolled around until she saw a lonely guy who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Jin casually flicked some dust off of her Fire Nation outfit she was currently wearing. It had been Jet's idea. Of course she had to admit it was quite dashing.

She had on simple baggy red pants with a red tank top and her hair done up in a pony tail. She slowly walked along and bumped into the man, causing him to drop what he was carrying "Oh I am _so _sorry!" Jin said, concern deeply apparent.

She quickly kneeled down and helped him pick the stuff up. It was then that they met each others gazes a blush crept into both of their faces "Hi, I don't think I've seen you around" he said as Jin batted her eyelashes.

Jin stood up as he held out his hand "Yeah well, I'm visiting my aunt, but I was wondering why they have such high security?" she asked in a deeply confused tone. The man blushed "Some people came through and stole a boat, they call themselves the Phantom Saviors according the marks in the other boats" he said.

Jin gave him a light koala puppy pout "Did they find anything about the Phantom Saviors" she asked innocently. Both of them blushed "Well they know that they are trying to take down the Fire Lord and one of them is rumored to be Prince Zuko himself" he said.

A hard look briefly crossed Jin's face before she smiled sweetly "I have to go before my aunt wonders where I've gone" she said. The boy looked slightly downcast but his expression quickly lit up as Jin kissed his cheek lightly before running off…

_**Line break**_

**Jet**

Jet smirked as Jin came into the camp making gagging noises "Never have me do that again" she muttered darkly. Jet chuckled "You act as though you had to kiss a guy" he joked. Suddenly he winced as Jin shot him an exceptionally dark unJinlike look "No way, you kissed a guy!" Smellerbee asked.

Jin rolled her eyes 'At least I got the information, apparently they recently lost a ship to the Phantom Saviors, another group looking to take down Ozai who are apparently led by Prince Zuko himself" she said bitterly. Instantly Iroh stopped his tea making "My nephew has joined a rebel group?" he asked.

Jin nodded "Or so the rumor goes" she muttered before laying down on some grass. Jet looked carefully at her "Are you…" Jin turned around angrily "Just get some sleep, tonight we strike" she said angrily. Unfortunately Jet didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes. However he decided to drop it and quickly fell asleep.


	10. A New Enemy

_**Line break**_

**Still don't own DP or ATLA though I would truly love to (That would be awesome!) Now this skips a bit farther because nothing really happens to either gang until about half way through the trip, and for the record, this takes place about the same time as The Runaway, and Danny is closer to the Avatar than he realizes and they are going to develop a common enemy. Now remember, I said that Danny wouldn't meet the gang till the end? Well I lied, but he doesn't find out who Aang is till the end -0**** And yes this chapter is mainly Danny based with Iroh's group only having one paragraph, have fun!**

**Danny**

Danny groaned as he woke up. Zuko had made it a personal habit to get up as early as possible, and it was not funny. Danny slowly pulled himself off the ground and stretched along with the others "We need to go into town today, and Danny, Danielle, it's your two's turn" Zuko stated.

Danny groaned and slapped his forehead "alright, we'll go" he muttered. Quickly he and Danielle split the money into two small packs. They were a little short but not to bad when it came to money. Slowly they walked into town.

After a while of simple looking they saw a scam booth where three people stood obviously trying to be noticed. Danny watched curiously as a blind girl walked up, and sat down, clearly laying on the defenseless act. Danny knew that act perfectly from how often Danielle had tried it on others.

Danny then smirked as she won. Danielle was now watching as well and together they slowly moved outside of the ally as she won a second time, leaving the dealer baffled. Swiftly the three took off, but before they could get to far Danny grabbed the middle one, forcing them into another side ally.

All three of them looked nervous and Danny saw there was the blind girl, a young twelve year old in what he identified as a school uniform, and a taller boy with a black sword. Danny smirked as he looked at them "Okay you have to teach me how to do that scam you just did" he asked.

The oldest boys eyes widened "We weren't scamming" he said defensively. Danielle giggled "they're lying" she said in a sing song voice. Danny grinned at their amusement, for Danielle was an earth and fire bender, Danny's opposite.

And she knew the extra techniques like sensing vibrations, metal bending, and lightning bending. The three others looked shock "So, the trick to scamming?" he asked. The three exchanged nervous glances "Gotta go" they said before running off.

Danny sighed and the two teens headed back to camp. Three days later Danny saw the same girl being captured in a net. Danny quietly slipped into the shadows as he watched the girl who was with her walk off to get a reward.

Danny then watched quietly as some police officials evacuated the town. Swiftly Danny turned invisible to remain hidden. He then saw the two young boys from earlier walk into the circle "Where's anybody" he heard one of them say.

Suddenly Danny caught sight of a man with a metal leg and arm walk up on a roof. He took a deep breath and Danny swiftly airbended himself to push the two boys out of the way. He was right as time as the area exploded behind them "Oh no, it's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" the youngest shouted.

Danny looked at him skeptically "You know, that has got to be the worst…lookout" he shouted as another weird beam came their way. Danny suddenly felt a weird feeling as it exploded. And to his surprised his fingers became tipped with white.

For a moment he stared before following the two boys down an ally. Swiftly they split up, Danny following the youngest onto a roof top. Unfortunately metal man targeted for them and shot a beam which sent them flying into a large bronze statue of Ozai.

Danny landed unsteadily on his feet while Aang stumbled and fell to his stomach. Unfortunately Danny couldn't move due to lack of breath as metal man aimed for the two of them. Suddenly he was encased in dirt and water as the two girls and guy from earlier came from one side and Danielle from another.

Swiftly the two groups helps their fallen comrades as they took off running. While running however Danny stopped dead as a paper flew into his face. He stared in shock at what was on it "What's up" the blind girl asked when she noticed the two add ons staring at the paper, for Danielle had stopped and gaped as well.

Danny angrily rolled it up and put it in his robes "Nothing, it's nothing" he muttered as they continued running. However him and Danielle waved before running off through a different ally, separating from the other four.

The two teens quickly fled the city before arriving back at camp. Once there Danny angrily threw the paper into the middle of the group "We've been caught" he said.

The small group looked down silently to see a poster that said Phantom Saviors at the top and under was a picture of Zuko, Suki, Haru, Danielle and a very rough sketch of Danny that wasn't to close, almost faded.

Nervously they exchanged looks before looking at Danny who was staring into the starry sky with his eyes glowing en eerie green…

_**Line break**_

**Iroh **

Reverently Iroh looked around. They were at the home were Roku once lived, and his final resting place where he died. It was all ashes now but it used to be a thriving city. Behind him Jin, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all sat discussing plans, preparing because they only had two more stops, before entering into the fire…


	11. Captured

_**Line break**_

**Don't own DP or ATLA and don't worry, it may be cliffieish for a bit but I will finish it off in this chapter (Not the invasion!) the cliffy will only be left un answered for a little bit…**

**Danielle**

Curiously Danielle explored the mountain, she could have sworn she heard screaming under but nobody believed her. So here she was, out exploring a mountain side on her own. After awhile she decided to turn back when some movement caught her eye.

Swiftly she turned and saw an old woman coming up with Danny, Zuko, Suki, and Haru all trailing behind her, though she couldn't tell if it was willingly or unwillingly.

Then she noticed Danny's eyes were still neon green just as the tips of his fingers were still white because that last fight with 'Metal Man' as he deemed him. Suddenly Danielle lost control of her limbs and to her surprise she began walking in step with the others who she noticed were asleep.

Suddenly a small flower snaked in front of her and as she breathed in the sweet aroma she fell sleep tugging at her as she swiftly closed her eyes and fell asleep…

_**Line break**_

**Jin**

Jin was so sick of being the guinea pig, she absolutely despised being the only one who was volunteered to go into the towns. Sure Jet wasn't injured any more but he was still a bit weak and so they wouldn't allow him to go. Besides, Jin's face had yet to appear on a wanted poster.

However she when she got into the town she was glad she was the one to go because of the first poster she saw. She stared in shock at the face. Then she looked down at the heading "Rumors have been confirmed, Prince Zuko is indeed a part of the Phantom Saviors, a rebel group dedicated to the fall of Fire Lord Ozai" it read.

Swiftly she tore the poster down before running out of the town and towards there camp…

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Slowly Danny woke up, his mind vaguely fuzzy. Suddenly he tried to move his hands and his eyes snapped open as he realized he couldn't. his eyes opened and he saw a slight green glow light the room. He winced when he realized his eyes were still glowing "Suki? Haru? Danielle? Zuko?" he whispered.

He heard some moans and gasps . Slowly he looked around and as his eye adjusted from the light, from his eyes. He then noticed there were a ton of people there. He saw his friends still unconcious but some of the other people were awake "Where are we?" he asked cautiously.

A young girl turned to him from where she was chained "Captured, by a lady who uses blood bending to capture people, a water bender' she said harshly. Danny's eyes widened "But, the full moon is tonight! And you have to have a full moon to blood bend" he said.

The woman seem to think for a bit "She brought you and your friends in while you were sleeping, maybe because you didn't put up a fight it made it easier, after all, it is almost a full moon" she pointed out. Danny thought on it "I suppose it could work" he said slowly.

Then he looked around "So how do we get out?" he asked. The girl shook her head "Impossible, unless some one rescues us" she said. Danny's eyes widened "have you guys tried screaming?" he asked. The woman nodded "Nobody heard us, we even tried last night" she said.

Danny's eyes widened and he looked at his unconscious cousin "That means Danielle _did_ hear screaming!, why didn't we just listen" he moaned. The woman's eyes widened "She heard us?" she asked. Danny nodded, causing her and several others who were awake and had been listening to grin.

Steadily they started screaming which woke the others up, which caused them to scream. After about a minute the screaming stopped. Danielle's head then perked up "Some one's coming!" she said. Danny stared at the door way as it burst open and to his surprise the two boys from earlier and the blind girl ran in.

The blind girl then created a key and unlocked Danielle who unlocked Danny with her own dirt made key. Suddenly the two boys exchanged looks about their friend being in trouble after hearing who was in charge of the small attacks.

Danny grabbed the youngest ones arm "I'm coming with, your going to need help" he said. Both exchanged wary glances before nodding. As they exited the tunnel the youngest turned to Danny "Didn't you help in the last town too?" he asked.

Danny smirked "That's what I'm in the Fire Nation for" he said. Quickly they ran through the trees until they saw the girl from earlier in a battle stance fighting against the others. Danny watched quietly as she took control over the two boys.

Swiftly Danny pulled the water from the trees besides him and launched an attack that nailed the lady in the back. Startled she turned to Danny, releasing the two boys "This is what you get for harming the Phantom Saviors" he said as he launched some more attacks.

The girl looked shocked but continued attacking as well. Suddenly the lady used blood bending to keep Danny motionless and the two young boys flew towards each other. Before they could impact with the older boys sword aiming for the younger's chest the girl used blood bending to keep the woman immobile.

Danny swiftly used vine bending to trap her as the towns people came up. Before she was taken away Danny caught sight of the others and in the blink of an eye they slipped off into the woods…


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Attention, at the begining of this story i put that it was after PP but actually i meant it to say **_**before**_**, otherwise it will interfere with plans i have for the final invasion plan -0. **

**Now, i am writing my butt off trying to get the next chapter posted but it is unusually long to the point where i may need to cut it into two, maybe even three chapters. **

**And the invsion will probably be extremly unlike what the actual invasion will be like considering i haven't seen it and they might succeed, but they might fail which could end up opposite of what happens in the actual show.**

**Now in other news, has any one else heard nick betrayed us and instead of our final week of the ten straight weeks of brand new ATLA episodes, the final week is being replaced with (shudder) the yellow sponge menace (That's my nick name for spongebob) which is so evil! **

**so my invasion will be extremly different and focused primarily on Danny, look forward to it because it should be posted by the end of this week at latest but like i said, i'm typing as fast as i can!**


	13. Joining Gangs

_**Line break**_

**Don't own ATLA or DP. Finally this is the chapter, the gang the Avatar at last while also meeting against an enemy that causes a certain secret to unfold, and this is a really long chapter, but I'm hoping for the next one to be better and longer considering the invasion will finally be upon us…**

**Danny**

Danny shot up nervously. It was only three days before the eclipse and they had arrived perfectly on time on a small abandoned island. Their were people on the other side of the island but for safety measures they avoided them.

Danny looked carefully around, trying to ease a steadily growing bad feeling. Nervously he rolled over and crawled over to Danielle "Danielle" he whispered as he shook his shoulder. Danielle groaned and woke up looking into Danny's, finally, blue eyes.

Suddenly she looked fearfully over his shoulder "Lookout!" she shouted. Danny turned swiftly and used air bending to hold the beam at bay. Unfortunately it still exploded at an uncomfortably close range, causing Danny to fly back and hit a tree.

Quickly the others in the group hurried to their feet. But their attention was shifted from Metal Man as Danny groaned and shook in pain. Suddenly a bright light appeared around his waist, leaving a white haired boy with glowing green eyes and clothes of complete opposites (meaning water tribe).

Danny slowly stood up, leaning against the tree to keep stable "What was that?" Haru asked him. Danny groaned and airbended them all out of the way as Metal man launched another blast at him. Danielle quickly, ignoring all the others, flew to Danny's side using her ghost powers "Danny what happened !?" she asked.

Danny held his spinning head and turned to the others who were waiting for an explanation "Me and Danielle don't come from this world or universe and where we do come from we are half ghost or half spirit in this world" he said quickly as they dodged once more.

Suki raised an eye brow "That explains the glowing eyes for the past week" she said. Danny nodded but they all were lasted again by another blast. Danny shouted in fear as metal man aimed a shot directly at him. With out thinking Danny threw up a ghost shield out of old habit.

He was blasted back to the edge of a cliff where below and a little ways off the other inhabitants of the island were looking around for the cause of noise. Danny saw Zuko's eyes widen at the sight of a giant bison thing.

Suddenly the group back together on a cliff ledge as Metal man neared. Danny then launched his ghostly wail, sending metal man flying into the water, where currents carried him away. Danny then felt his power wear out and he thankfully converted to normal.

Suddenly his eyes widened as their ledge began to crack. Desperately Danielle and Haru tried to stable it before it fell. Unfortunately it crumbled beneath them and the small group went tumbling to the bottom of the cliff, although they thankfully rolled a lot of the way so they were mainly just bruised.

Danny felt the air get knocked out of him as he hit the bottom. He heard footsteps running and some shouting before he blacked out…

_**Line break**_

**Jin**

Jin looked hesitantly at the land they were passing, they decided not to stop because they were running short on time. They had only three days till the eclipse and it would take that long to travel. Suddenly she noticed that behind them and noticed that out on the ocean a lot of fir e navy ships were sailing past.

She wondered curiously what it was about. Then she saw a fog surrounding certain areas and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a Water Tribe symbol before it vanished into the fog. Suddenly jin's eyes widened in nervous anticipation, this was the Avatar's invasion fleet. Quickly she hurried to keep up with the group ahead of her, keeping silent about her discovery…

_**Line break**_

**Danny**

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes. Slowly he tried to move before he realized he was tied up. He also noticed he was aching all over. Then he remembered why as the memories from the previous night came flooding through his mind.

Quickly his eyes shot open, taking in the sunlight. He shot up but was forced to stop from the pain it caused. Danny quietly gritted his teeth in pain before looking at the surrounding campsite. Danielle, Zuko, Suki, and Haru were also tied up and still unconscious.

Danny tried to lean against the tree by him but a small groan of pain escaped his lips as another stab of pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes and carefully leaned against the tree "So, your finally up" he heard someone say.

His eyes shot open and he stiffened at the sight of other people entering the clearing. Unfortunately that just caused his ribs to hurt. The girl he had seen on the last stop, water bending, cautiously knelt down to Danny "Are you okay?" she asked warily.

The older of the two boys shot a small glare at him "Why should we care if he's okay, he is the enemy!" he said. A look of horror crossed Danny's face "So all of this time I've been helping someone teamed up with Ozai!?" he said in dismay.

The older warrior threw up his hands angrily "No! you are the ones teamed up with Ozai!" he said. Danny winced and looked over to his unconcious companions "One question, if your going to scream at me over problems that don't exist, can you at least not wake up the others?" he asked.

The water bender giggled. Danny did too at the startled expression the older boy gave. Unfortunately that just caused his ribs to hurt again and his wince didn't go unnoticed "Oh Sokka can't we at least untie him, he's hurt" the water bender asked.

Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly "No Katara, especially not until we learn what the fighting was about that we heard last night" he said. Danny winced in memory 'That metal man attacked us, and let's just say it lead to painful results" he said.

Katara winced sympathetically "yeah I'm pretty sure falling down a cliff is painful now what are you doing with the Fire Lord's son, and who are these other Fire Nation fugitives" he asked angrily.

Danny looked away from him "Actually Zuko is the only Fire Nation soldier, me and Danielle don't exactly live any where right now and Haru lives in the Earth Kingdom while Suki lived on Kyoshi until she joined us" he said.

Both teens froze with their eyes wide. Quickly they shot glances over to the unconscious people "_Suki/Haru_!" they said at the same time. Then leaving Danny to confusion they quickly untied the two people in question and shook their shoulders to wake them up.

Unfortunately when they did get them up it caused a bit of turmoil when Suki and Haru screamed in shock, waking up Zuko and Danielle who shot up in shock, then the two younger people ran into the clearing causing them to scream louder.

Danny rolled his eyes "**Quiet**" he shouted. Instantly the clearing became silent. Danielle shot Danny a look "If we get sent to the Fire lord before we meet the Avatar, I blame you" she said. Danny shot a glare "Hey! It's not my fault Metal Man showed up and attacked!' he said defensively.

Suki smirked "Yes but I'm pretty sure with your _powers_ you could've stopped him" she remarked. Danny rolled his eyes "Can we focus on the fact that three of us are tied up, these two apparently know you two and obviously we will have a really hard time convincing them that Zuko is a good guy" he said.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Have them talk to Danielle, she has a special way of convincing others" he said. Danielle grinned innocently at Danny's glare. Finally she sighed in defeat "Okay so maybe I used _my_ power to manipulate people to do what I want once or twice" she said.

The younger girl smirked "She's lying" she said in a perfect imitation of Danielle. Danny glared at Danielle "Danielle!" he said. Suddenly the younger boy let out a shrill whistle "Can we please talk about this calmly!?" he asked loudly.

Suki's eyes widened and she turned to Danny "Guess you win, the Avatar survived, which means I have even more reason to believe Roku sent you" she said. Danny bowed his head sarcastically "Thanks" he muttered.

Then Haru turned to Danielle "And I still have a hard time believing your claim, I've never even heard of Clockwork" he said. Briefly Danny saw the other group all smack their fore heads as another debate came up "I told you, Yue and Clockwork who is the ghost master of time sent me to protect Danny!" she said.

Danny glared at her "Wait, _Clockwork _sent you? To _protect_ me, from what?!" he asked. Danielle smirked "I don't know but I seem to remember you getting attacked once" she said. Suki groaned "Do you have to bring that up?" she asked.

Haru smirked lightly "She does have a point" he said. Suki shot him a glare "oh just keep it up" she said. Danny then glared at Danielle "So _how_ did you get to Clockwork, he told me he froze our world _and _the ghost zone" he said.

Danielle looked innocent "For once I didn't go looking for trouble, it came to me" she said. Danny mentally slapped his forehead "Trouble always finds you, need I remind you of Vlad?" he asked.

Fury lit up in both Danielle and Zuko's eyes, obviously she told him "Why do you bring that up, wasn't it hard enough for her?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes "I don't know, maybe because she obviously doesn't remember how often she gets into trouble" he said.

Suki nodded "Yeah lets not forget that eventful night we spent underground, you know where you left to investigate the screaming, leaving us defenseless" she said. Danielle groaned in frustration "She had a flower that put me to sleep!" she shouted.

Before Danny could fit in a comment however the younger boy let out another shrill whistle "Please, all of this arguing is not needed! Can we please get along?" he asked innocently. Danny sighed "Yeah, he's right, we _can't _be fighting each other, we need to focus our energy to fighting the Fire Lord" he said.

This caused Zuko to grin softly "Phantom Saviors?" he asked. The group exchanged looks "Now and forever" Suki confirmed. Danny sighed "Now when are we allowed to get out of these ropes?" he asked. Sokka crossed his arms "not until we trust you" he said stubbornly.

Danny rolled his eyes. Suddenly Danielle smiled evilly "I'm sorry but I am not staying tied up, and I won't let Zuko stay tied up either, of course I can't say anything about Danny, his choice is his own" she said. Danny groaned as she turned intangible, causing herself to slide right out of the ropes.

She then walked over and intangibly helped Zuko out of the ropes. The other four in the other group stepped back a bit in fear while Suki, Haru, and Zuko looked at her funny. She shrugged "So I'm like Danny, you guys coming? We'll leave Danny to talk" she said.

Swiftly she left with the other three. Danny rolled his eyes "You are so toast when we get home Danielle" he muttered under his breath. Then he turned to the four others 'So, names Danny, what's yours?" he asked casually.

Sokka looked about to say something when the blind girl cut him off "my names Toph, That's katara, Mr. don't listen is Sokka, and Mr. peace over there is Aang" she said. Danny's eyes widened and he looked at Aang in a new light "No way! _You're _the Avatar!?" he questioned in shock.

Aang nodded nervously. Danny tried to adjust his position but winced as his ribs hurt. Katara knelt down and swiftly started untying him "You don't have to" Danny muttered. She shook her head "It's the right thing to do" she said gently.

Danny saw Aang send a little glare and his mind clicked, it was sort of like him and Sam's situation. Suddenly Danny paled, he hadn't really given Sam a second thought in ages. The ropes dropped down but Danny just stayed still "Are you okay?" Katara asked nervously.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes "I can't believe…out of all the people to forget" he whispered. Katara touched his shoulder. Danny shook it off and ignoring the pain in his ribs he took off running. After a while he stopped on a cliff over looking the sea.

While there he saw a bright metallic glint but it off as the water. Suddenly his 'danger sense' went off. Nervously Danny scanned his surroundings. He jumped as Aang came up behind him "Hey, um, Danny? Was it?" he asked.

Danny ignored him, carefully scanning his surroundings "I just wanted to say, thanks, for helping back with Combustion Man, or Metal Man as you guys call him" he said. Again Danny ignored him "I just wanted to ask you, is Zuko good? I mean really on our side and will fight his father" he asked.

Danny opened his mouth but them airbended away as the ledge he was on blew up "Metal man" he hissed. Suddenly he began shaking in pain as his hair became a mix between black and white. Danny groaned as he saw his hair.

It reminded him of Vlad, much to his distaste. Quickly they took off. Briefly he saw Aang look over "What happened to your hair?" he asked. Danny flinched "I don't know" he replied honestly. Swiftly they made it back to camp where Sokka was closely watching Zuko.

Danielle shot up as soon as she saw Danny's hair "You have got to be kidding, I thought we got rid of him!" she shouted Danny shook his head. Suddenly he sensed something behind him. Swiftly he used an air attack to stop the incoming beam.

All of them ducked low to the ground as Danny deflected numerous beams. Finally he just put up a semi circle ghost shield that strangely blocked the attacks. Nervously he turned to the group as he solidified the shield to stay in a bubble form so nothing could break through "I think we're kinda trapped" he said.

Katara crossed her arms "Really! No kidding, is that why we're stuck in a strange bubble with a third eye freak chasing after us? Gee, how did you figure out it's a trap?" she asked sarcastically. Danny shot her a small glare "Are you always this sarcastic?" he asked.

Toph smirked "No, she's usually boring, but still fun to argue with" she said. Danny rolled his eyes. Suddenly he got a sense of something bad going to happen. Nervously he looked to Zuko "Hey Zuko? Just out of curiosity would it be possible for a fire bender to melt the earth under us causing us to be stuck in the ground?" he asked warily.

Zuko seemed to think on it "I guess it might be possible, why?" he asked. Danny looked down at the melting earth beneath their feet "Because that means this just got a whole lot more difficult" he said. Luckily though the dome kept the heat from burning them to a crisp.

Slowly the ground melted beneath them and they became trapped in the earth with only a small opening above. Of course they could get out easy but they were safer this way. Suddenly Aang shot up "What about Appa!" he shouted.

Danny flew up to the top and looked out "Looks like he hid with your lemur thing" he said. Aang sighed in relief "So now what?" he asked. Danny shrugged "There are two days till the invasion so we might as well sleep and get some rest, not to mention I'm pretty sure not all of us have recovered from a certain fall" he said, turning a glance at Danielle, Zuko, Suki, and Haru.

Suki glared at him "Oh yeah? Well you fell as well so doesn't that mean you should still be injured?" she asked. Danny shook his head "I am a miraculously fast healer" he said. Suki rolled her eyes before they all looked sky ward to their small peek hole.

_**Line break**_

**Jet**

Jet felt his excitement rise, they were only a days journey from their location. One day and they would meet up with Aang and Katara. Jet's eyes became suddenly down cast as he thought of Katara, he had once cared for her quite a bit.

So much of that care has changed, now it was just a feeling of wanting to see an old friend. Jet smiled as his gaze fell on Jin, now there was a woman he could love. She was persistent, an excellent fighter, beautiful, and she liked him back.

Of course she tried to avoid a relationship, obviously a guy had hurt her. Of course that didn't stop Jet from trying to win her heart, to prove that he wouldn't hurt her. He already messed up with Katara, he hurt her and betrayed her trust.

But not with Jin, he wouldn't lose her even if he had to lose his life for her. Determined Jet looked ahead with that thought in mind. He followed after the group, ready for whatever the future may bring…

_**Line break**_

**Zuko**

Zuko carefully played with the flames in his palm. Today was the day, the day of the invasion. In a few hours he would be powerless. Slowly he looked up to where Danielle should be coming back. She was checking for the coast clear from Combustion Man.

Finally she soared intangibly through the top "He's gone, I checked bushes rocks, everything, I even checked water areas, he's gone" she said. Everyone sighed in relief and quickly Danny turned them all intangible and carried them out of the small cramped bubble.

Zuko stretched his legs and looked over at Danielle. They had some how become really close and she was more of a sister to him if ever he had one. Zuko smiled as she soared round playfully, pulling invisible pranks on everyone.

For some one about to go into battle she wasn't to worried. Suddenly Katara shouted an alarm. Quickly they raced to the edge of the cliff and gasped, the entire invasion fleet entered the rocky bay. Thousands of ships all fit in.

most were water tribe yet the occasional captured Fire Nation ship was in here and there. Suddenly he heard another greeting shout. Zuko turned and saw on top of a cliff five people. Zuko felt nervousness as he recognized Jin, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot, would they still hate him?

Them his breath caught in his throat as he recognized the final figure "Uncle Iroh" he whispered…


	14. The Invasion Part 1

_**Line break**_

**Wow, the invasion already, but what will happen? Will any one guess what the twist is? And what do you guys think of the main villain in this chapter? Oh and as usual I do not own DP or ATLA!**

**Danny**

Danny sat under a tree with Danielle watching the others. They were already in their battle clothes. Danny was wearing the same as he had been before only in Water Tribe colors. Then there was Danielle who wore a simple Earth Kingdom outfit.

Katara had gone to her old outfit with some gauntlets according to Zuko while Haru had donned his old Earth Kingdom attire. Zuko was in some flexible Earth Kingdom clothes similar to Danielle's and Toph's, only it was for guys.

Then Sokka had a simple Water Tribe outfit with some sort of wolf head. Then there was Suki who had gotten a hold of some great Earth Kingdom clothes along with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. Then Jin had just moved her crystal armor to the outside of her clothes and Iroh had gotten some simple Earth Kingdom armor meant for a general.

And finally Aang had donned his old and shredded monk robe with a glider courtesy of some inventor from the Northern Air Temple. Danny felt a pit of nervousness well up in his stomach. He could tell that _something _was going to go wrong, he just wasn't sure what it was.

Danny sighed and slowly stood up as they got into their battle positions, ready to go off into the fight of there lives. Danny smiled lightly at the team he was in though. He was in the smallest group that consisted of Aang and his three friends, the Phantom Saviors, and Zuko's uncles tag team of Jet, Jin, and the other two.

Aang looked at them and Danny noticed with a start he had shaved his head leaving an arrow proudly standing against his skin "Attention" he called. The small group fell silent "We are about to go into the biggest battle of our lives, not all of us may…make it back" he stopped.

Danny lowered his gaze "I honestly don't know what to say but to be safe" Aang said. Danny suddenly stood up straight and walked up by Aang "I have some things to say, this may be our biggest battle but all of you have to understand, we can't be to confident, we need to give it our best but still realize there is a chance we might fail" he said.

He felt the emotion levels drop drastically "But that doesn't mean we can give up, when we first started out we were divided people" he continued. Some of them looked up, and other people started gathering to hear what Danny was saying "What used to be part of four separate nations is coming to be a whole, our invasion force has people from all nations and it's that unity that gives us the strength to win" he said quietly.

By now every single person was straining to hear what he was saying "We were separate people, but then we began forming together, first Team Avatar" Sokka triumphantly pumped his fist in the air "The Phantom Saviors" The group grinned at the sound of there name "And Iroh's team, The Dragon Elites" he said.

Iroh's team exchanged startled looks before grinning in liking of there new nickname "But now we are one force, we are a team, so don't think of this as any fight, think of it as a fight to save those you care for" he whispered before stepping back.

Every one remained silent with the wind carrying Danny's words. Then Sokka stepped up "I agree with Danny, lets go in and defeat those fire benders, show them that those who mess with the Avatar, mess with every one!" he shouted.

The crowd immediately burst into applause and people began working double time to get things ready. Then Hakoda motioned for them to come "You kids are going ahead, you get into the city and get to the palace, we'll try to divide up the defense groups" Hakoda said.

They group nodded and took off on Appa who had fled to the rebel fleet and now had some dashing armor on himself. Danny felt the feeling increase as they neared the city. Soon they landed as the alarm sounded. They all jumped off of Appa heading straight for the palace.

In the door Danny shot an air blast that was combined with an ecto blast. The men were shot out of the way into the side wall. Most ran in fear but a few stayed and chanced throwing fore blasts at the group that Danielle and Zuko easily deflected.

Danny and Aang worked together to clear the hall till they reached a 'temporary' dead end. However Toph, Danielle, and Aang used there combined forces to bring it down. The group then found themselves in a central hall where guards streamed in from the side doors.

Quickly the group was split up as they tried to fight the on coming soldiers. Danny saw Jet, Jin, and the other freedom fighters working in unison along with Sokka. Then Katara and Toph were fighting together, using their bending to force oncoming soldiers back.

Also Danielle was working with Iroh, deflecting fire blasts coming there way. And Suki was battling the more dangerous soldiers with Haru protecting her. Finally Danny got back to back with Zuko and they used air bending and fire bending to drive their opponents back.

However after a few seconds Danny saw a fire blast coming straight for them he couldn't deflect in time. Swiftly Aang jumped in front using his own air bending to deflect it "Thanks!" Zuko shouted. Aang turned to them "Just glad to have you on our side this time" he said.

Danny and Zuko grinned and doubled their efforts. Within minutes the number of soldiers dwindled to a low enough number that Danielle, Toph, and Aang just trapped them in the ground. Swiftly the group took off through the halls, following Zuko and Iroh to the Fire Lord's throne room.

Suddenly both Fire Benders stopped along with Danielle, weakly holding their heads. Aang looked similar but not as bad "The eclipse has started" Zuko said as he took out his broad swords. Iroh also took out a long sword while Danielle prepared herself to rely on earth bending.

Swiftly they took off again, knowing they had a dead line. Briefly as they passed a window Danny caught a glimpse of out side. A giant shadow was starting to cast over everything and the rebel fleet had landed and was making it's way inland towards the palace.

Shaking his head Danny continued running. up ahead Zuko informed them they were almost there. Swiftly they picked up the pace and Danny began to get a bad feeling about the lack of guards. The halls they ran past were silent and empty.

Finally they arrived in front of a door sized curtain "This is it" Zuko whispered. Slowly they went inside and got into fighting stances.

Danny's jaw dropped in surprise when he saw who was there because it was not Ozai sitting on the throne, nor was Ozai the figure standing behind "Azula" Zuko whispered. Besides him Danielle tensed as the other figure stepped out of the shadows, laughing evilly "Vlad" Danny whispered in anger and fear…

_**Line break**_

**Now I was thinking of cutting it off there for now but I figured that would be so evil, so I decided to continue it for a while to a place where I have an even bigger cliffy because technically the invasion episode will be split into two so I will be (sadly) forced to split at an evil cliffy some where (smiles evilly).**

**Danny**

Danny glared in fear and hatred at the older halfa before him "Ah if it isn't young Daniel and Danielle" he said. Besides him Azula stayed strangely motionless and silent. Then Danny noticed her glowing eyes "You are such a fruit loop, what did you do, take over the Fire Nation?" Danny asked angrily.

Vlad grinned and launched some ecto plasmic goo that stuck every one but Aang and Danny to the wall. Every one quietly watched as Vlad circled the two wary teens "Why yes Daniel" Danny scowled "And I plan to take out the two biggest threats to my plan as well" he said.

Behind him Danielle quickly began focusing her energy to make the bonds vanish. Danny glared hatefully at Vlad "Why don't you just give up, you couldn't rule this place" he said. Vlad smirked "On the contrary, the young woman you see of the throne, just a peasant to fool you, the real Azula and Ozai are sitting in a prison, unable to escape that has a unique ability of cancelling out bending" he said.

Danny snarled in rage "What makes you think you can rule the Fire Nation, the rightful heir is either Zuko or Iroh" he cried out defiantly. Vlad grinned and held up a palm. To Danny's surprise flames gracefully tipped his fingers, dancing on the tips.

He then pointed the hand at Aang "Because I will win" he said. Danny's eyes widened in shock as fire blended with a ghostly ecto blast and lightning as well. Vlad then shot the deadly combination at Aang who was rooted to the spot in fear.

Quickly Danny airbended him self to him and pushed him out of the way, allowing the shot to hit his body. The pain was so intense Danny could not even scream when he heard Danielle's voice cry out his name and hearing Vlad's evil laugh before everything faded into black…

_**Line break**_

**Told you I found an eviler cliffy! And what do you think is going to happen, is Danny dead? Will Danny Phantom return? How did Vlad get into that world? And what will happen to Amity park now that Danny's gone?**


	15. The Invasion Part 2

_**Line break**_

**Okay, I'm not sure how many chapters I will have after this, but I do hope you guys are enjoying this story. And remember, silent readers are cool but a review every once and a while is appreciated as well. Don't own DP or ATLA**

**Danny (Gasp!)**

Danny felt his world fade to black but suddenly he felt like he was falling. It felt like that for only a few seconds though until he crashed into the ground. Danny lay still, allowing the pain to course through his body from the past events.

Strangely he thought he hear whispering before one voice drowned them out "Is that _Fenturd_?" Dash asked in confusion. Danny's eyes snapped open in surprise. Briefly he noticed he was still in his Water Tribe outfit.

Then he saw a small crowd around him and above them was a billboard saying 'Welcome to Amity Park' and instantly Danny knew what had happened "Clockwork" he muttered. Suddenly Dash walked up to him angrily "You've got a lot of nerve Fenton, we were right in the middle of our big game!" he said.

Danny looked around, sure enough he was in the middle of the foot ball stadium and reporters watched warily along with what appeared to be the entire town. In front of him Dash continued to yell at him as he unsteadily got to his feet.

His mind flashed to the battle he was forced to leave. He needed to get back. Danny tried to walk away but Dash blocked his way "Oh no you don't, this time your going to _pay_ Fenton" he said. Danny's fingers twitched before they gathered into a fist "back away now Dash" he said calmly.

Dash looked startled before his features twisted into one of anger. Angrily he tried to grab Danny but was strangely blocked by a wall of water that came up, drying out the grass around them. Dash looked in fright and the foot ball team ran up to try to help.

Then Dash bravely tried to punch at Danny who in one fluid motion froze his hand "I said _get away_" Danny whispered. Suddenly with out warning he used his bending to create an air shield that blew the frightened foot ball players away.

The media reporters eagerly trained there attention on Danny who though back to Zuko and Danielle. He briefly remembered no one knew his secret but the Phantom saviors crossed his mind. Danny's eyes closed for a moment before opening to startle the crowd with a blazing green.

Danny though of what Sam would think but that was quickly replaced by them all sitting under a starry sky, hoping to make it through the invasion

_This caused Zuko to grin softly "Phantom Saviors?" he asked. The group exchanged looks "Now and forever" Suki confirmed. _

Danny didn't care for his secret, his friends needed his help. Danny looked up determined as a bright ring developed around his waist traveling in opposite directions. His clothes were instantly replaced by black clothing fit for Aang's world.

His fierce green eyes stared out at the crowd before he leapt into the sky, heading at full speed towards Fenton works, with the portal waiting. Swiftly he dived down in his basement when he stopped in shock at the people who stood there staring at him in shock.

His sister looked like she had been talking with his parents who stood there dumbly. Then in the process of sneaking to the Specter Speeder Sam and Tucker stopped dead upon seeing there friend in ghost form. Danny felt his heart clench as he saw Sam "Sam" he whispered.

Quickly he flew over and hugged her "I've missed you so much and I promise never to take anything you say for granted again and I also promise to be back but right now I have something to do but just know that I love you and always have" he said quickly.

He was about to fly back off when Sam grabbed his wrist. His parents watched in shock as she looked carefully at Danny's worn face, he had taken a lot of damage from that blast "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Danny lowered his head while the two ghost hunters edged towards some ecto guns "I am but the others…" he said desperately. Sam raised an eyebrow "What others? And how could you miss me? You were only gone for an hour!" she said.

Danny shook his head "I was dragged to another world for a month where I had to fight in a war but Vlad was there and I got hurt and wound up on the foot ball field but I have to get hurt, none of them can handle Vlad" he said.

Jazz crossed her arms while the two ghost hunters stopped in confusion "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Tucker asked carefully. Danny groaned "Fine I'll prove it" he said as the two blinding rings appeared around his waist.

All of the rooms occupants gasped as Danny changed back into Danny Fenton. But before they could do anything he bended the water from his canteen and healed a small cut on his hand "See?" he said. Sam stared in shock "It's because of that world, they can manipulate the element of their nation, I can to two of the four and Danielle does the other two" he explained desperately.

Jazz moved forward and felt his forehead "Are you sick or something" she asked concerned. Danny growled in frustration "Fine, you don't believe me but either way I have to go back and help!" he said. Quickly he air bended himself over to the pesky boomerang. But before he could fly off again Sam grabbed his wrist once more "I'm coming with" she said.

Danny's eyes widened in fear "Y-you can't! it's a _war_ Sam, I can't put you through that!" he said. Jazz shook her head "Don't think so, we are the Ghost Getters and we will help you" she said. Danny closed his eyes "Ghost Getters, it feels like so long since I've been apart of that team" he said.

Then he looked up, determination bright in his eyes "Fine, then who's with me to help?" he asked, putting his hand out. Sam stepped up and put her hand on. Quickly Jazz and Tucker followed. Then to everyone's surprise Maddie and Jack joined their hands to the mix "You are technically going to fight an old friend of ours who's evil, you may need help" she said.

Danny looked hesitant before nodding. Quickly he motioned for them all to follow in the speeder. Then he grabbed the boomerang and help it to his mouth "Danielle Phantom" he said clearly. Then he threw it into the portal and they swiftly took off after it.

After a few minutes of blindly following it into the ghost zone it flew into a portal. Danny dived after it with Sam following closely in the speeder. Once they exited the portal they were on the out skirts of the capitol. Sam gasped "You weren't kidding?" she asked.

Danny didn't answer, instead he turned his panicky gaze towards the sun that was almost covered "Every one out of the speeder, we need speed faster than what it can give" he said quickly. Everyone hesitantly did so "Now grab each others hands" he said.

Swiftly they did, sensing the urgentness in his voice. Danny the grabbed his fathers hand and turned them intangible and invisible. Quickly he shot off towards the palace, twice as fast as the speeder would have gone.

Below them signs of the raging battle were imminent. Then Danny dived down and zipped through the hall where Vlad was circling a weakened Danielle who was on her knees in human form "Pathetic, is that all you can throw at me?" he asked.

Behind him the gang was now in an ectoplasmic bubble, including Aang who was trying desperately to get out. Vlad chuckled and looked at him "Is this the best you can throw at me? Well that's weak, and your even weaker since the death of your precious Phantom" he taunted.

Danny's eyes glowed brightly in rage "Hey Vlad" he shouted as he let visibility wash over him "You missed a few details with that, but now I'm back with help, and you can't stop us!" he shouted. Swiftly he flew forward and delivered a punch right into Vlad's stomach "Danny!" the group shouted.

Quickly Danny flew over and released them from the bubble, allowing them to drop to the floor. Then he flew over to Danielle "Are you alright? Can you still fight" he asked. She nodded weakly but stayed as a human "But why are your other friends and family here" she asked.

Danny shook his head. Then he turned to where Vlad was recovering and looking murderous "How did you survive!?" he snarled. Danny folded his arms and changed back into a human "Because fruit loop, we are the _Phantom Saviors_ remember, and together along with team Avatar and the Dragon Elites you can't even hope to defeat us" he said quietly.

All the while behind him Jazz snuck around, Fenton Peeler in hand. Vlad snarled and raised his hand to create a fire blast. He looked startled however when one did not appear. Nervously he looked at the group. Then with a smirk Danny turned his gaze to look out side to where the valley was bathed in black shadows "And guess what Vlad, for the next eight minutes, you don't have your fire bending" he said.

Then Jazz used the Fenton Peeler causing him to turn into Vlad Masters and Sam swiftly ran up, putting the Specter Deflector around his waist. The many gangs slowly circled him. Vlad sneered at Danny and Aang who took the front "What are you going to kill me?" he asked.

Danny shook his head "No" Aang replied at the same time. Danny smirked "Actually I believe my parents have the right tools to make things ghost proof and I believe there is a semi full cell that blocks bending with your name on it" he said.

Aang grinned as a young woman walked in. for a moment the groups tensed before she motioned to Vlad. Instantly tons of guards swam into the room "Arrest that man and put him in the cell that blocks bending for treason against the Fire Nation prince" she said.

Zuko stared at her in shock as the soldiers left Vlad out of the room "Mai?" he asked. The girl gave a very small smile "I was wondering when you'd be back" she said. Danny smiled as they hugged in a similar way he had embraced Sam.

Speaking of Sam she steadily walked over to him and before he could say anything she kissed him on the lips. Danny steadily kissed her back but not before hearing a triumphant whisper and camera shot from Tucker's direction.

Danny grinned as him and Sam broke apart. Slowly they walked over to Aang by the window where the sun was just starting to come out…

**Hope that was good enough for you guys, and if you read my fic Sam then you'll see that I have promised my self never to write in character deaths! Sheesh, you guys acted as though Danny was doomed or something! And after this I only have the epilogue and I do want to try to write a sequel but it may take a while because I haven't ever tried an after the war one for Avatar so I'm not sure what I'll do yet. Any ways, have a great night until the epilogue gets posted!**


	16. Epilogue

_**Line break**_

**Well, here's the prologue, imagine it as sort of like two or three years later, what the gangs are doing now, all that stuff! Don't own DP or ATLA**

**Zuko, Danielle, Mai**

Zuko looked out at the city below him. It had been two years since the war. Besides him stood his wife Mai and his adoptive daughter Danielle. Danny had given her a choice to join him and go back to her world or stay.

She of course decided to stay and after Zuko and Mai married two months later, they adopted her. She was a wonderfully daughter and very beautiful at fourteen. One young man had even tried to ask her out. Of course with her being the way she was, refused.

Then there was Zuko who no longer had his scar. Katara had brought a special vial of water specifically for that as a piece offering. Zuko hugged his wife's shoulders as they three of them looked out towards the setting sun…

**Katara, Aang**

Katara playfully splashed Aang in the pond. Of course they weren't actually _married_. (He's only fourteen!) But they were happily staying together, solving peace problems together. Although not very many people wanted his help, they just didn't trust a fourteen year old.

Of course he was immensely powerful having successfully mastered fire bending and the Avatar state along with the other elements. He was also terrific at the sword. Of course the two of them still did think of Danny and wonder how he was and if they would ever see him again.

Exhausted they climbed out of the pond and lay down on the banks when Aang pulled out a water tribe necklace. Katara smiled and accepted it before they got into another splash fight…

**Sokka, Toph**

Toph grinned in amusement at what Sokka was doing. He was trying to impress her by building a home completely out of scratch. Of course like Aang and Katara they weren't married, just engaged for the next two years or so.

Toph then got an idea as she felt a small dog-cat walk into the clearing. She quickly earth bended it into her arms before carefully setting it loose in the house where snoozles was working. She grinned in satisfaction at the scream that emanated from inside…

**Haru, Suki**

Haru looked in wonder at his wife Suki. Sure it had been hard for Sokka at first but Toph fixed that when she confessed her feelings at their wedding. They had moved to Kyoshi island where Suki had resumed training the Kyoshi Warriors who had returned there after their injuries.

They were the protectors of the nation. Haru then turned to look at a small statue built on the high mountain top, over looking even the Kyoshi statue. It was of all of the Phantom Saviors, with Danny in the lead…

**Jin, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot**

Jin grinned playfully as she raced through the trees, Jet following close behind. Of course they _liked _each other but that didn't mean they had to admit it! They had moved in with the old freedom fighters and were living freely in the trees.

Longshot and Smellerbee were the main ones in charge now though. Jet mainly just wanted to spend his time chasing after Jin in the tree tops. Jin then grinned with challenge as Jet began to catch up, adrenaline pumping through her veins…

**Iroh**

Iroh looked up as Zuko entered his tea shop, closely followed by Danielle and Mai. Zuko walked up and hugged Iroh happily "So how do you like your new tea shop I had built for you?" he asked.

Iroh smiled gratefully "It is truly a blessing, The Dragon Elite has already become one of the finest tea shops in the world" he said. Then he cast a wary look behind him "At least as long as my new employee isn't showing off to much" he said with a small grin.

Ty Lee walked out blushing and holding a tray of tea "Well I can't help it" she said defensively. Each of them laughed together after a moments pause…

**Danny, Sam**

Danny raced San to the top of the hill and to his surprise won. Things had been different since he revealed himself to the town. Luckily they treated him like a hero. And also to his surprise his bending was much more powerful, he could blood bend whole crowds with no moon in the sky even!.

Of course it came in excellent handy when he became swamped with reporters or fans at school. But at least they were graduating that year. Finally they two teens reached the top and sat down. Sam gasped when she saw the sun setting casting an orange glow on the town.

Danny smiled gently and pulled out a small black diamond ring and handed it to Sam. Tears sprung at the corners of her eyes before she blinked them away. And the best part was, she didn't even have to worry about her parents!

They preferred her dating some one as famous and caring as Danny Phantom. Danny slipped the ring onto Sam's finger and together they watched the last few bands of light vanish…

**Jazz, Tucker**

Jazz playfully gave Tucker a small punch in the shoulder. They had recently started dating though Tucker was quite shy about it. Naturally Danny found out two days after they started and was very happy about it. Jazz never did go to any of the colleges.

She even turned down Yale and Harvard! Instead she remained in Amity Park, going to a local community college. She didn't even major in psychology! Instead she majored in ghost hunting. Then there was Tucker who was now mayor of Amity Park, he had started up some special classes at school.

Stuff like ghost info, ghost hunting, ghosts 101, and other things like that. Danny and Sam were in those classes (Tucker was home schooled). Jazz then looked at Tucker across the table in the Nasty Burger. Suddenly she began laughing at his expression that strangely reminded her of the few minutes she had met Sokka.

Briefly they both looked out the window with the same thought crossing their minds. Wondering if they would see those friends again…

**Vlad, Azula, Ozai**

The three of them sat in the prison with a small smirk plastered on each one of theirs face. They all began to chuckle evilly as flame began to dance on Vlad's finger tips…

**End…**


End file.
